Les Liens du Coeur
by Otisiana
Summary: YAOI La guerre est finie depuis longtemps et Draco vit avec Harry dans le Manoir Malfoy. Un jour, il retrouve un ancien camarade de Poudlard et cette rencontre va bouleverser sa vie. Draco x Théodore et d'autres couples
1. Retrouvailles

**Titre :** Les Liens du Coeur

**Auteur :** Otisïana Malfoy

**Date : **10/08/07

**Genre :** Romance

**Rating :** M (yaoi, shônen ai, déconseillés aux homophobes et interdit aux moins de 16 ans pour cause de lemon)

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, seule l'histoire est à moi (et Erik Leifsen).

**Pairing :** Théodore x OC, Draco x Harry, Draco x Théodore

Bonjour tout le monde !

Allez, cette fois je m'attaque au slash HP, hihihi! J'ai décidé d'écrire un DMTN, mes deux chouchous de Serpentard! Par contre je ne sais pas encore qui seront le ou les couples secondaires de fin. Je sais juste qui sera LE couple principal de fin :) Par contre, je suis extrêmement occupée cette année alors je ne publierais pas du tout régulièrement, juste de temps en temps... Vous êtes avertis!

J'espère que ça vous plaira...

_Dans cette fic, l'histoire se passe 8 ans après Poudlard, les forces du "bien" ont vaincu Voldemort et bla bla bla... Draco a purgé 5 ans de prison et Théodore 3. Depuis, ils se sont reconstruits une vie mais Théodore a coupé tout contact avec ses anciens amis depuis la fin de leur septième année. Je ne tiens pas compte des volumes 6 et 7._

oOoOoOo  
Ch1 : Retrouvailles  
oOoOoOo

La pluie tombait, froide et raide, sur les ruelles sombres du Londres. Pourtant, une multitude de piétons allaient et venaient, tentant comme ils pouvaient de se protéger de l'averse. Parmi eux, un grand jeune homme vêtu d'un long imperméable noir slalomait au milieu de la foule, visiblement pressé.

Au bout de quelques minutes de lutte acharnée, il finit par atteindre l'entrée magique du Chaudron Baveur et s'y glissa sans se faire repérer. Une fois à l'intérieur, le sorcier, puisque c'en était un, poussa un soupir de soulagement et retira sa capuche, attirant immédiatement l'attention de toute la population féminine des lieux.

L'homme semblait avoir entre vingt et trente ans. Libérée de l'imperméable, une longue chevelure châtain foncé encadrait un visage fin et de magnifiques yeux cuivrés. Visiblement épuisé, si on en croyait les cernes noirs incrustés sur son beau visage, le jeune sorcier s'installa à une table retirée et commanda un Whiskey Pur Feu.

Devant l'air peu aimable qu'il dégageait, les gentes demoiselles de l'assemblée eurent bientôt fait de s'en désintéresser. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde…

En effet, à quelques pas de lui, un autre sorcier semblait l'avoir remarqué et le détaillait de son éternel regard d'acier. De prime abord, l'intéressé ne s'en rendit pas compte. A en noter les regards fébriles qu'il jetait à sa montre, il devait attendre quelqu'un… Amusé, l'observateur se leva et s'installa à sa table, souriant narquoisement au regard méprisant de l'étranger.

« - Je suis navré monsieur, mais cette place est prise. J'attends quelqu'un. Et il reste bien assez de place ailleurs. », dit-il froidement.

« - Vraiment ? », répondit l'autre sorcier d'une voix traînante en retirant l'élégante cape à capuche vert bouteille dont il était couvert. « Il n'y a même pas une petite place pour un vieil ami ? »

Cette voix… Cette chevelure blonde presque blanche… Ce regard d'orage…

L'homme à l'imperméable ne put retenir une exclamation étouffée. Il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy !

« - Alors, tu croyais que je ne te reconnaîtrais pas ? », s'enquit l'ex Serpentard en feignant une moue affectée. « Bon sang, j'avoue que j'ai un peu hésité avant de venir t'aborder. Tu as changé, il faut bien l'admettre. Tu n'es plus ce gringalet efflanqué qui brillait par sa capacité à se confondre avec les murs ! Mais tu as toujours ce regard étrange, ces iris orangés presque irréels… C'est ça, ton point faible, Théodore Nott ! »

Le susnommé tressaillit légèrement, mais finit par hausser les épaules.

« - Bravo Malfoy, tu m'as démasqué. Maintenant, si tu permets, j'attends réellement quelqu'un et je ne vais pas m'éterniser ici. J'ai des choses à faire… »

« - Hey ! », protesta Draco en fronçant les sourcils. « Bon sang Théo, mais ça fait une éternité qu'on ne s'est pas vu, et t'as vu comme tu me snobes ?! J'hallucine ! »

Le jeune Nott soupira bruyamment.

« - Excuse moi… C'est que je ne suis plus habitué à venir ici… Et je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. »

« - Ca j'imagine, ça a été une sacré surprise pour moi aussi ! Pourtant, avec Pansy et les autres, on a tout fait pour te retrouver. On a même fini par penser que … Tu n'avais peut-être pas survécu à la prison… »

Draco avait terminé sa phrase dans un souffle, à la fois ému et soulagé d'avoir retrouvé son ancien camarade de chambrée. Théodore lui retourna un regard un peu surpris. Il n'imaginait pas que son absence ait pu affecter ses anciens amis de Serpentard, surtout que, comme l'avait souligné Draco, il avait une fâcheuse tendance à raser les murs à l'époque. Quoiqu'à y réfléchir, il n'avait pas tellement changé de ce côté-là.

« - Désolé si je vous ai causé du soucis », murmura-t-il. « Mais je vais bien maintenant. »

« - Tu habites à Londres ? », s'enquit le blond. « Pourtant Milicent a de la famille dans le coin, et elle m'a assuré que tu n'y étais pas… Bah donne moi ton adresse, comme ça on pourra… »

« - On pourra quoi ? », l'interrompit sèchement le jeune Nott. « Se revoir à nouveau ? S'éclater tous ensemble ? Ressasser le bon vieux temps où Potter et toi vous livriez une guerre sans fin ? »

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Théo ? », s'énerva Draco. « Tu n'as pas envie de nous voir ? Ca y est, monsieur est devenu un homme alors il rejette ses anciens amis ?! »

« - Je ne rejette rien du tout ! Mais ce temps là est révolu ! C'est du passé Malfoy ! »

« - Et tu m'appelles Malfoy maintenant… », soupira l'intéressé amèrement.

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Ecoute Draco… Je ne voulais pas te vexer mais… Enfin j'ai tiré un trait sur passé… Bon sang, toi aussi tu as connu Azkaban ! Tu n'as jamais pensé à oublier tout ça, et à te reconstruire une vie ?! »

Le blond frissonna au souvenir de l'effroyable prison. Il reprit ensuite d'une voix plus calme :

« - Justement… Je ne pourrais jamais oublier. Ni moi, ni Pansy, ni Blaise, ni personne… C'est bien pour cette raison qu'il faut se serrer les coudes ! Oh Théo… Ne me dis pas que pendant toutes ces années… »

Il tendit une main compatissante vers son ancien ami mais celui-ci le repoussa durement.

« - Je ne veux pas de ta pitié… », souffla-t-il. « Je veux oublier… »

Avant que le jeune Malfoy n'ait le temps de répliquer, une ombre obscurcit la table et une voix au fort accent nordique se fit entendre :

« - Pardon Théodore, j'ai eu du mal à traverser la ville… »

Draco se tourna vers le nouveau venu et l'observa silencieusement. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme blond vêtu d'une ample cape de sorcier bleue ornée d'un col de fourrure blanche. Il semblait plutôt mince et peut-être un peu plus petit que lui. Le bruit d'une chaise que l'on tire le ramena à la réalité.

« - Théo ! Tu t'en vas ?! »

« - Je t'ai dis que j'étais pressé. »

Puis devant le regard interrogateur de l'homme à l'accent nordique, il fit rapidement les présentations :

« - Erik, voici Draco Malfoy, un ancien camarade de Poudlard. Draco, voici Erik Leifsen, il est norvégien… »

Ledit Erik sourit gentiment et prit Théodore par le bras.

« - Il faut qu'on y aille. »

Le jeune Nott hocha la tête et s'apprêta à prendre congé de son ancien ami mais ce dernier ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

« - Alors c'est comme ça ? Tu vas disparaître aussi vite que tu es réapparu ? »

« - Draco… »

« - Oh mais nous ne sommes pas loin ! », intervint le Norvégien en souriant aimablement. « Nous venons d'acheter un vieux manoir sur le chemin de Traverse. »

Théodore devint livide.

« - Erik ! »

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? C'est ton ami, non ? »

Le jeune homme aux yeux mordorés soupira avant de tendre une carte à Draco.

« - Tu l'aurais découvert tôt ou tard je suppose… »

Le blond prit la carte et hocha la tête. Tandis qu'il voyait son ami partir au bras du Norvégien, il ne put s'empêcher de plisser à demi ses yeux d'acier. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le comportement de ces deux là lui paraissait suspect…

oOoOoOo

« - Eh bien… On ne risque pas de s'ennuyer… », nota Erik Leifsen lorsque Théodore et lui arrivèrent devant leur nouveau manoir.

En effet, celui-ci ne leur avait pas coûté trop cher, et à présent ils comprenaient bien pourquoi. L'endroit semblait avoir été abandonné depuis des siècles : la charpente était en état de putréfaction avancée, la toiture laissait passer une multitude de fuites, et le jardin était infesté de mauvaises herbes.

Le jeune Nott soupira d'un air morose.

« - C'est toi qui voulais venir vivre ici… »

Le blond sourit avant de se glisser derrière lui et de l'enlacer tendrement.

« - Et je ne regrette pas le moins du monde. La Norvège n'était pas un pays pour toi, skatten min _(nda : « mon trésor »)_. Là, tu as déjà plus l'air à ta place, tu ressembles moins à un petit chaton congelé… », ajouta-t-il en déposant un petit baiser sur sa joue.

Théodore se laissa aller dans les bras de son compagnon.

« - En tout cas… J'espère que tu t'y connais en sortilèges de maçonnerie… », murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

« - Je ne suis pas un pro, mais je me débrouille. De toute façon, pour aujourd'hui il faudra se contenter du plus pressé : le toit, la cuisine, et la chambre à coucher bien sûr… », termina le nordique en capturant les lèvres de Théodore.

oOoOoOo

A l'autre bout du Chemin de Traverse, dans une confortable petite maison de pierre, quelques anciens élèves de Poudlard discutaient avec emphase de la soudaine réapparition du jeune Nott. Drapée dans une jolie robe se soie verte assortie à ses yeux émeraudes, Daphnée Greengrass servait le thé à ses invités.

« - Ainsi donc, notre petit Théo a emménagé dans le vieux manoir du bout de la rue ? », dit-elle en ajoutant un sucre dans la tasse de son mari, Seamus Finnigan. « Quelle heureuse nouvelle ! Cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu ! Et il n'habitera pas loin de nous. »

Seamus lui prit tendrement la main et y déposa un léger baiser.

« - Ai-je des raisons d'être jaloux ? », demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé. « Je n'ai pas oublié qu'il s'agit de ton premier amour… »

« - Il n'y a absolument aucun risque. », répondit-elle dans un petit rire perlé.

L'ancien Gryffondor avait rencontré Daphnée à l'université, où ils étudiaient tous deux l'économie. La jeune fille avait eu la chance de ne pas se retrouver en prison mais elle devait en contrepartie affronter les brimades et autres malveillances des autres étudiants qui profitait de son statut d'ex Serpentard pour laisser éclater leurs vengeances. Seamus avait été profondément choqué de cette attitude et avait rapidement pris le parti de la frêle jeune sorcière au triste sourire et au regard perdu.

Peu à peu, leur relation évolua et de solides liens se tissèrent entre eux. Finalement, ils décidèrent de se marier, avec l'approbation des parents Greengrass qui voyaient ainsi une bonne occasion de réhabiliter leur chère progéniture aux yeux de la société. De ce fait, ils ne furent pas très regardants sur les finances des Finnigans, bien qu'elles s'avéraient nettement inférieures aux leurs…

A présent, le jeune Irlandais était parfaitement intégré au petit groupe d'amis de sa bien-aimée. Certes, certains anciens camarades de Gryffondor n'avaient pas apprécié et s'étaient peu à peu éloignés, mais Seamus n'en avait cure, considérant qu'ils ne valaient pas la peine d'autant d'efforts de sa part.

« - Il n'empêche, je ne comprends pas l'attitude de Théo ! », grommela Draco en buvant une gorgée de thé. « Sérieusement, on aurait dit que je représentais la pire des sous-merdes à ses yeux ! Et puis son ami là… Il ne m'inspire pas confiance. »

« - A quoi ressemblait-il ? », s'enquit Pansy.

Le jeune Malfoy haussa les épaules et lâcha d'un air suffisant :

« - Un petit blond moche et sans charisme. Et avec un épouvantable accent du nord ! Il a dit qu'il était norvégien je crois, ou quelque chose de ce genre. »

« - Norvégien… », murmura Blaise d'un ton rêveur. « Les filles sont tellement belles là bas… »

Pansy gloussa et ajouta d'un ton moqueur :

« - De toute façon, lorsqu'il s'agit de toi mon cher Blaise, il faut avouer que n'importe quel hippogriffe affublé d'une jupe réussirait à capter ton attention ! »

Les quatre amis se mirent à rire et même Draco ne put réprimer un petit sourire furtif.

« - En même temps, Blaise a perdu un grand rival lorsque tu as fait ton coming-out, n'est-ce pas Drake ? », plaisanta Seamus en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

« - C'est sûr », répondit l'intéressé d'un air suffisant.

« - N'empêche… Sortir avec Harry Potter… », murmura pensivement Zabini.

Un profond silence s'abattit dans la pièce et les doigts du jeune Malfoy se crispèrent sur la tasse.

« - Blaise… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu remettes ça sur le tapis… », soupira Daphnée en se resservant du thé.

« - Parce qu'il n'a toujours pas compris que je fais ce que je veux de mon cul ! », siffla Draco en reposant violemment sa tasse.

« - Drake… », murmura Pansy en posant une main apaisante sur son avant-bras.

« - Ca suffit. », tonna le blond en se levant. « C'est toujours le même débat et honnêtement j'en ai plus qu'assez ! Je croyais qu'on devait parler du retour de Théodore ?! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que le sujet Potter revienne à un moment ou à un autre ?! Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre que je sorte avec lui par réelle affection ou par désir de briller en société ?! »

Il revêtit sa cape de sorcier et ajouta sèchement :

« - De toute façon, je reste un Malfoy, et je n'ai besoin de personne pour être au sommet de la chaîne ! »

« - Dans ce cas, tu l'aimes vraiment ? », gloussa Blaise en lui jetant un regard peu convaincu.

« - Je… Je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne. », termina Draco.

Et dans un « pop » significatif, il transplana jusqu'à chez lui.

« - Bien joué… », soupira Pansy.

oOoOoOo

Au manoir Malfoy, Harry lisait tranquillement un catalogue de balais en vue d'une éventuelle prochaine acquisition. Draco et lui avait commencé à se fréquenter peu après la sortie de prison du Serpentard, horrifiant les trois quarts de la population sorcière d'Angleterre. Harry avait toujours eu un faible pour le Serpentard, même s'il n'avait jamais osé se l'avouer. De ce fait, lorsque l'héritier Malfoy l'avait ouvertement courtisé, il ne lui avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour céder, même si au fond de lui subsistait une infime once de doute quant aux motivations du blond à son égard. Infime, certes, mais bien présente…

Le jeune Potter n'était pas stupide. Il savait bien que leur relation redorait le blason quelque peu terni de Draco. Cependant, il voulait croire que l'homme qu'il aimait avait changé, et désirait plus que tout lui donner une nouvelle chance. Après tout, bien que Draco restait peu expansif sur lui-même, la tendresse dont il faisait preuve pendant leurs moments d'intimités avait convaincu Harry de sa sincérité. De plus, cela faisait à présent trois mois qu'il avait emménagé au manoir Malfoy ! Si ce n'était pas une preuve d'affection, ça !

Les parents de Draco, quant à eux, restaient la plupart du temps cloîtrés dans leurs appartements dans un coin du manoir et ne se mêlaient pas beaucoup des affaires du couple. Du moment qu'ils pouvaient continuer à vivre tranquillement, ils n'en demandaient pas plus. Le séjour de Lucius à Azkaban leur restait encore au travers de la gorge, mais ils préféraient attendre un peu que les choses se tassent avant d'envisager une quelconque vengeance. Et puis, au fond, ils n'étaient plus sûrs d'avoir encore la force de se venger...

Harry entoura à l'encre rouge le tout dernier modèle de balai du catalogue afin d'en parler à Draco lorsqu'il rentrerait. Il ignorait où son amant pouvait bien se trouver à ce moment précis mais ne s'en inquiétait pas. Il avait vite compris que son blond avait besoin de passer du temps chez l'un ou l'autre de ses amis de Serpentard. Ces visites semblaient lui faire beaucoup de bien, comme une thérapie curative pour oublier la guerre et Azkaban. Le jeune Potter lui-même n'avait pas encore cicatrisé toutes ses blessures mais après tout, chacun tentait de s'en sortir par le moyen qui lui convenait le mieux.

L'ancien Griffondor se leva et posa le magazine sur la table basse. Il se dirigeait vers la cuisine dans le but de préparer le dîner lorsqu'un bruit bien reconnaissable retentit dans le salon.

« - Draco? C'est toi? », appela-t-il le sourire aux lèvres en revenant sur ses pas.

L'intéressé gromella une réponse inintelligible et jeta sa cape de sorcier sur le canapé. Harry s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue.

« - Bonsoir mon amour, je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée, tu m'as manqué tu sais? », dit-il avec une petite moue contrite.

Draco hocha la tête et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres entrouvertes avant de s'écarter et de s'allonger sur le sofa.

« - Désolé, j'étais chez Daph' et je n'ai pas vu l'heure... »

« - Tu étais chez Daphnée?! Oh tu aurais pu m'inviter! Ca fait une éternité que je n'ai pas vu Seamus! »

« - Hmm oui, une prochaine fois... »

« - C'est ce que tu me réponds à chaque fois! », rétorqua Harry plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Surpris par le ton de sa voix, Draco redressa la tête dans sa direction.

« - Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire? », s'enquit-il en arquant un sourcil.

Harry soupira, puis s'assit à côté de lui et posa son menton sur son épaule.

« - Tu sais ce qui ne va pas, on en a déjà discuté... », murmura-t-il doucement.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Après la dispute chez la jeune Greengrass, il n'avait franchement pas envie de remettre ça dans son propre manoir. Pourtant, il préféra tenter de prendre son mal en patience et enlaça son compagnon.

« - Tu vas me dire qu'on ne fait jamais rien ensemble et que je ne fais aucun effort pour que ça change... »

« - Je sais que tu as besoin de tes amis », tempéra Harry, « mais tu sais... »

« - Tu aimerais que je fasse plus attention à toi et pas uniquement au lit, n'est-ce pas ce que tu allais dire? », termina le blond en fermant les yeux de lassitude.

« - Draco, tu sais que ce n'est pas uniquement pour moi que je dis ça », argua le héros du monde sorcier. « Je sais que tu as un peu de mal à te lâcher mais je pense que ça te ferait beaucoup de bien de te concentrer sur quelque chose de constructif... Comme nous par exemple... »

Le jeune Malfoy eut un petit rire indéfinissable puis il se tourna vers son amant et l'embrassa fougueusement.

« - Je t'assure que je sais parfaitement me concentrer quand il s'agit de toi... », susurra-t-il d'un ton pervers.

« - Drake, arrête! », protesta mollement Harry alors que deux mains diaphanes s'insinuaient fiévreusement sous sa chemise. « Je dois aller faire la cuisine, c'est le jour de congé des elfes de maison... »

« - Ca t'apprendra à faire des promesses stupides à Granger », ricana le blond.

« - En plus on... aahh... on était aaahhh, en train de discuter sérieusemeeeent... »

Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à ignorer les caresses toujours plus audacieuses de son amour. Il tenta de rouler vers le sol pour s'esquiver mais Draco l'avait devancé et capturait à présent entre ses lèvres une pointe rosée déjà érigée de désir. Le brun ne tarda pas à capituler, comme à chaque fois. Il se sentait si faible dans les bras de l'ex Serpentard._ ' Seigneur comme je l'aime... '_, songea-t-il furtivement avant de sentir une bouche vorace s'écraser sur la sienne.

oOoOoOo

Allongés sur l'herbe humide du soir, Théodore et Erik contemplaient la voie lactée, la tête du blond tendrement nichée dans le cou de son compagnon.

« - On aurait du faire appel à des professionnels. », murmura le jeune Nott en soupirant. « Ca nous a pris des heures rien que pour le toit, et ce n'est même pas terminé. Il y a des fuites partout! »

« - On continuera demain. En attendant, nous pouvons toujours dormir au rez-de-chaussée, dans le salon. », répondit Erik.

« - Merveilleux... »

« - Théo... »

Le Norvégien se redressa à demi et caressa doucement les cheveux de son petit-ami, lui écartant les longues mèches qui lui barraient le visage. Il n'ajouta rien, mais le contempla amoureusement.

« - Je suis désolé... », murmura l'ancien Serpentard d'une voix étranglée. « Tu fais tellement pour moi alors que... »

« - Pour nous! », rectifia Erik. « Pour nous, Théo! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le répète?! Jeg elsker deg! _(nda : je t'aime)_ »

Nott le gratifia d'un maigre sourire et tendit la main pour rapprocher son visage du sien et déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres du blond.

« - Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de revenir en Angleterre. J'ai bien vu le choc que tu as reçu en croisant ton ancien camarade de classe au Chaudron Baveur. », expliqua Erik avec sérieux. « Tu sais... J'aimerais qu'on essaie de vivre ici, dans ce manoir... Tous les deux... Mais si c'est trop difficile, si ça te rappelle trop de souvenirs, trop de souffrances... Alors nous pouvons partir dès que tu le souhaites! Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, skatten min. Un mot de toi et je remets le manoir en vente. »

Théodore soupira et se redressa en position assise, croisant les bras sur ses genoux.

« - Et tout recommencer depuis le début?, Pour aller où ?... », ironisa-t-il.

« - N'importe où! On peut retourner à Trondheim... »

« - La vie est beaucoup trop chère là bas! En plus je n'arrive pas à garder un boulot et toi tu n'arrives pas à évoluer car tu sors avec un ex-taulard! »

« - Arrête avec ça! », s'écria Erik en le prenant dans ses bras. « Tu n'y es pour rien si les nouvelles circulent vite et que mes patrons étaient de sales cons! »

« - Tu gâches ta vie avec moi », souffla Théodore, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

« - Je t'interdis de dire ça, tu m'entends? », murmura Erik en le serrant plus étroitement contre lui. « Tu es la plus belle chose qui soit arrivée dans ma vie, mon petit oiseau blessé... Ne t'en fais pas, je prendrais soin de toi et tu pourras voler de nouveau... »

Le jeune Nott enfouit son visage dans son cou et éclata en sanglot.

« Alors... Ne... Ne m'oblige pas à les voir! », s'exclama-t-il, les joues ruisselantes de larmes. « Je veux bien rester ici, avec toi, et tout reconstruire... Mais je... Ils... C'est trop de souvenirs... Je ne veux plus jamais les revoir! »

« - Ne t'en fais pas, je serais toujours là pour te protéger », promit Erik en faisant glisser ses doigts dans les longs cheveux de son amour. « Demain j'irai chercher du travail en ville car nous n'allons pas pouvoir vivre sur nos économies éternellement. Tu resteras ici pour réparer le toit d'accord? Bien entendu je barricaderai le manoir afin que personne ne puisse y entrer à part nous. De cette façon, même si tes anciens amis venaient ici, ils verraient bien qu'il est inutile d'insister... Je ne pense pas qu'ils iraient jusqu'à forcer les sortilèges. »

« - Je ne crois pas non plus », avoua Théodore en essuyant ses yeux.

« - Bien! Alors fais-moi un beau sourire et allons nous coucher tu veux? »

Nott sourit faiblement et suivit son petit-ami. Cette nouvelle vie allait s'avérer certainement épuisante, mais tellement emplie de promesses...

oOoOoOo  
à suivre  
oOoOoOo

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :) A bientôt... Peut-être :)

** Otisïana M **


	2. Une Nouvelle Vie?

**Titre :** Les Liens du Coeur

**Auteur :** Otisïana Malfoy

**Date : **18/01/08

**Genre :** Romance

**Rating :** M (yaoi, shônen ai, déconseillés aux homophobes et interdit aux moins de 16 ans pour cause de lemon)

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, seule l'histoire est à moi (et Erik Leifsen).

**Pairing :** Théodore x OC, Draco x Harry, Draco x Théodore

_Dans cette fic, l'histoire se passe 8 ans après Poudlard, les forces du "bien" ont vaincu Voldemort et bla bla bla... Draco a purgé 5 ans de prison et Théodore 3. Depuis, ils se sont reconstruits une vie mais Théodore a coupé tout contact avec ses anciens amis depuis la fin de leur septième année. Je ne tiens pas compte des volumes 6 et 7._

oOoOoOo  
Ch2 : Une nouvelle vie ?  
oOoOoOo

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Théodore était revenu en Angleterre. Pourtant, ni Draco ni aucun autre Serpentard n'avait osé se rendre jusqu'à sa demeure. Daphné avait bien essayé de convaincre Seamus de lui faire parvenir une invitation à dîner mais un regard noir du jeune Malfoy l'en avait dissuadé. Pour d'obscures raisons, Draco persistait à dire que Théodore lui avait paru nettement fragilisé et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le brusquer.

Ce genre de paroles venant d'un être dont on comparait le cœur à un morceau d'iceberg pouvait paraître un tantinet incongru… Pourtant, le blond semblait prendre cette situation très au sérieux.

Pendant ce temps, Erik réussit à se faire engager en tant que serveur dans un petit restaurant du Chemin de Traverse. Bien sûr, ce travail n'était pas la panacée, et le Norvégien espérait que Théodore se remette rapidement sur pied car dans le cas contraire, il n'arriverait jamais à subvenir seul à leurs besoins.

Ce fut sur ce genre de considérations qu'Erik sortit du restaurant, vers deux heures du matin, fourbu et impatient de rejoindre son petit ami qu'il imaginait sans peine en train de se morfondre dans leur lit ou sur le sofa en regardant le plafond. Il resserra sa cape autour de lui. Le froid automnal devenait chaque jour de plus en plus mordant et humide à cette période de l'année… Fort heureusement, il allait pouvoir passer le lendemain bien au chaud chez lui car il avait le lundi comme jour de congé.

Il se préparait à transplaner lorsque tout à coup, une silhouette se dessina face à lui, au milieu d'une brume naissante. Relevant la tête, Erik plissa les yeux puis ébaucha un sourire en reconnaissant l'individu.

« - Oh quelle surprise monsieur euh… Vous savez, nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a peu au Chaudron Baveur ! »

Draco, puisque c'était lui, serra brièvement la main de l'étranger et énonça sèchement :

« - Je suis Draco Malfoy, monsieur… Leifsen n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas la mémoire des noms », bredouilla Erik légèrement penaud.

Draco observa silencieusement le jeune homme. Il avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir d'un quelconque ami proche de Théodore à l'époque de Poudlard. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, le jeune Nott faisait parti de la petite bande de Serpentards dont il était toujours entouré, mais sans réellement s'y impliquer. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé ! Draco se rappelait nettement l'avoir invité à plusieurs reprises au Manoir Malfoy mais Théodore avait toujours poliment mais fermement repoussé toutes ses tentatives d'approfondissement de leurs relations.

Mais ce qui perturbait véritablement Draco était cette petite phrase prononcée par Erik la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés au Chaudron Baveur :_« Nous venons d'acheter un vieux manoir sur le chemin de Traverse. »_ Se pourrait-il que Théodore fût homosexuel lui aussi ? Et qu'il vive en couple avec cet homme ? S'il s'agissait d'un autre, Draco s'en serait moqué. Or dans ce cas précis, le blond venait peut-être de découvrir un petit détail sur le plus, et son esprit curieux ne cessait d'en vouloir encore plus.

« - Bon ben… », hésita Erik devant le silence qui s'éternisait. « Je vais rentrer maintenant. »

Le jeune Malfoy sembla sortir alors de sa torpeur.

« - Attendez ! Je vous accompagne ! », proposa-t-il.

« - Euh, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… », répondit Erik d'un air contrit. « En fait, Théodore est un peu fragile ces temps-ci et il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne se sentait pas la force de se retrouver face à son passé. »

Draco le jeta un regard méprisant.

« - Qui êtes-vous pour prétendre savoir ce qui est bon ou non pour Théo ? », siffla-t-il en employant le diminutif à dessein. « Nous sommes amis depuis le berceau ! »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, mais ce n'était pas un mensonge non plus. En effet, les familles de Sang-Pûr avaient coutume de faire jouer leurs enfants ensemble, histoire de les « préserver des déchets extérieurs ».

Erik fronça les sourcils et observait à présent son interlocuteur avec suspicion. Draco s'en rendit compte et se justifia précipitamment, de crainte de faire fuir celui qui, à l'heure actuelle, restait le seul lien entre Théodore et lui-même :

« - Pardonnez-moi, je n'aurais pas du vous parler ainsi… Vous savez, nous pensions tous que Théo était peut-être mort, alors son retour nous a tous bouleversé ! »

Il avait mis dans ses paroles un tel accent de sincérité que le Norvégien ne put que le croire.

« - J'imagine… », répondit-il d'un ton compatissant. « Ca doit être difficile de rester aussi longtemps sans nouvelle d'un ami. Cependant, je vous répète que Théo est très fragile en ce moment. C'est à peine s'il daigne sortir prendre l'air, ne serait-ce que sur le balcon. »

Draco ragea en son fort intérieur mais décida de prendre son mal en patience. Il ne voulait pas non plus trop insister tout de suite. Après tout, s'il parvenait à rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de cet homme, peut-être arriverait-il à en apprendre un peu plus sur Théo. Ensuite, il trouverait bien un prétexte pour s'incruster chez eux…

« - Si vous pensez que c'est le mieux… », soupira-t-il en feignant un regard reconnaissant. « Je vous remercie de prendre soin de lui. C'est vraiment très aimable à vous… »

« - Ne vous en faites pas ! Je suis sûr qu'il va s'en remettre. Théodore est quelqu'un de très fort psychologiquement, il viendra à bout de ses démons j'en suis certain. »

« - Je l'espère. », conclut le jeune Malfoy. « Mais une dernière chose… Je préfèrerais que Théo ignore notre rencontre et notre petite discussion. En tout cas, tant qu'il ne sera pas complètement rétabli… »

« - Je crois que vous avez raison », murmura Erik pensivement. « J'attendrais peut-être de voir s'il va mieux. Mais pour être honnête, il déteste qu'on lui cache des choses alors j'aviserais en fonction de son état. »

Draco se crispa imperceptiblement. Encore une chose qu'il ignorait mais que cet étranger connaissait.

« - Je vais partir à présent. », annonça-t-il en se maîtrisant pour ne pas parler sèchement.

« - Bien le bonsoir monsieur Malfoy, et peut-être à une prochaine fois ! »

« - C'est ça ! Bonne soirée… »

'_Mais qui es-tu, Erik Leifsen'_, songea-t-il avec aigreur alors qu'il transplanait jusqu'au Manoir Malfoy. _'Pourquoi Théodore ne s'est pas plutôt tourné vers nous ?... Vers moi ?...'_

oOoOoOo

Draco rentra chez lui encore plus frustré que la veille. D'un geste rageur, il jeta sa cape sur la patère de l'entrée et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé du salon. Il poussa un profond soupir et rejeta la tête en arrière, croisant les bras sur son front. Un instant interdit par l'attitude explicitement préoccupée de son amant, Harry s'approcha de lui et s'assit prudemment à ses côtés.

« - Drake ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chéri ? », murmura-t-il doucement.

Le blond sursauta. Il en avait presque oublié la présence de l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Il lui jeta à peine un regard puis soupira de nouveau, les yeux dans le vague. Légèrement inquiet, Harry réitéra sa question tout en y glissant une pointe d'insistance. Il ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque Draco, en guise de réponse, se mit à ricaner amèrement.

« - Je suis vraiment tombé bien bas… », dit-il avec aigreur.

« - De quoi parles-tu Draco ? Arrête de jouer et dis-moi ce qui te tracasse à la fin ! »

Le jeune Malfoy haussa un sourcil et observa le brun quelques instants, un peu surpris de lire sur son visage une angoisse croissante, comme si Harry redoutait quelque chose.

« - Rien de grave… », finit-il par lâcher. « Rien dont tu n'aies à t'inquiéter. »

Loin de s'apaiser, les vieilles craintes d'Harry se réveillèrent de plus belle.

« - Je ne dois pas m'inquiéter ? », coassa-t-il d'une voix étranglée. « C'est la phrase typique ! En plus cela fait une semaine que tu rentres plus tard que d'habitude ! »

Tout d'abord interloqué, Draco ne mit pourtant pas bien longtemps à comprendre les sentiments qui animaient le jeune Potter. Il se pencha et fit mine de fouiller parmi les magazines jonchant la table basse.

« - Pas de Sorcière Hebdo pourtant. », ironisa-t-il en se tournant vers Harry. « Je me demande ce qui te prends d'analyser ainsi mes faits et gestes. Depuis quand faut-il que je me justifie ?! »

« - Nous sommes un couple Draco ! », s'énerva Harry. « Mais tu persistes à vivre ta vie dans ton coin ! Parfois je me demande si nous ne sommes pas plutôt deux mecs en colocation ! »

Son amant leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Nous y revoici… »

Harry ne répliqua rien et garda les yeux obstinément baissés, les lèvres serrées. Epuisé par sa journée, Draco n'eut pas envie de batailler davantage. De plus, il sentait bien qu'Harry commençait à ne plus supporter la situation, ce qui était compréhensible vu qu'ils ne s'étaient pratiquement plus parlés depuis le soir où il revenait de chez Daphnée. Depuis ce fameux soir où Théodore avait réapparu… Et avait manifesté une telle rancœur à leur égard, à son égard…

« - Je suis jaloux. », lâcha le blond laconiquement.

Harry releva les yeux, le cœur battant. C'était donc vraiment cela ?! Malgré ses propres insinuations, il ne voulait pas y croire.

« - Je suis jaloux de ce mec… Erik Leifsen… », poursuit Draco, amplifiant les craintes de son compagnon.

« - Bon sang, je suis jaloux d'un mec que je ne connais même pas ! Tout ça parce qu'il a réussi à avoir Théo ! Pourtant à Poudlard je n'ai pas fait de gros efforts pour être ami avec lui… Mais comme personne n'y était arrivé, je pense que je ne m'en étais pas plus soucié que ça. Et lui, ce Norvégien sorti de je-ne-sais-où ! Il a sa confiance, ses confidences !... »

Le brun avait repris quelques couleurs au fur et à mesure de cette diatribe mais un air perplexe se dessina sur son visage.

« - Draco… De qui parles-tu ? Tu es jaloux parce que quelqu'un est ami avec quelqu'un dont tu n'as jamais pu avoir l'amitié ? »

L'ancien Serpentard lui jeta un regard morne.

« - N'est-ce pas pathétique ? Je fais une crise de jalousie pour une vulgaire question d'ego ! Parce que ce mec a réussi à traverser la carapace de Théo alors que moi je n'en ai même pas été capable à Poudlard ! Je voulais être son ami. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment fait d'efforts, trop préoccupé par mon propre nombril… »

« - Je ne me souviens pas d'un 'Théo'. », répondit Harry. « Mais s'il était à Serpentard, nous avions les cours de potions en commun non ? A moins qu'il n'était pas de la même année... Tu voulais juste son amitié ? », termina-t-il un brin suspicieux.

Draco ricana sombrement.

« - Il était dans la même classe que nous en potion. Mais c'est Théodore Nott ! L'éternel invisible ! Il nous suivait partout, comme toute la bande, mais il n'avait aucun véritable ami ! Et pour répondre à ton interrogatoire de femme jalouse, oui je ne désirais que son amitié ! »

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas faux. Surtout qu'à l'époque, il ignorait encore son homosexualité, persuadé qu'il finirait sa vie marié avec Pansy et père de quatre enfants. Harry ignora le qualificatif féminin dont l'avait affublé son compagnon et poursuivit :

« - Nott ?! Je vois… C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air très causant. », concéda-t-il.

Le brun essaya de fouiller dans ses souvenirs mais l'image du jeune Théodore ne lui apparaissait que comme une vague illusion floue… Il préféra donc ne pas continuer sur le sujet, de peur de commettre un impair. Draco semblait réellement frustré mais Harry repoussa du mieux possible les relents de jalousie qui l'assaillait. Après tout, Draco avait l'air si sincère lorsqu'il affirmait n'avoir désiré que l'amitié de l'autre Serpentard.

« - Et… Où l'as-tu retrouvé ? », demanda doucement l'ancien Griffondor.

« - La semaine dernière, au Chaudron Baveur. J'avais rendez-vous avec un client mais cet abruti avait oublié… »

« - Ah oui, et après tu es allé chez Seamus. »

« - Ouais, voilà. Et donc alors que j'allais partir du Chaudron Baveur, j'ai vu ce type étrange entrer et s'asseoir dans un coin. Bon sang, quand il a enlevé sa capuche j'ai cru que j'avais une hallucination ! On l'avait cherché pendant des mois après ma libération ! »

« - Oh… », murmura simplement Harry qui n'était pas au courant.

Imperturbable, Draco continua sur sa lancée.

« - Mais quand j'ai vu ses yeux… Il n'y a que lui pour avoir ce regard étrange, comme si quelqu'un avait rempli ses iris de cuivre fondu… Je suis allé m'asseoir à côté de lui, pensant lui faire une surprise, mais tu parles d'un accueil ! Un grizzly aurait certainement été plus chaleureux ! Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas nous revoir, ni moi ni les autres, que maintenant il avait refait sa vie… »

« - Tu y tiens beaucoup… », soupira Harry.

« - Cela t'échappe sans doute, mais la solidarité et l'amitié existent aussi chez les Serpentards… », lança le blond en lui jetant un regard oblique.

Le jeune Potter rougit sous la pique non dissimulée. Apparemment, Draco semblait avoir noté sa jalousie mais ne semblait pas s'en alarmer outre mesure. Cela signifiait bien qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Bref… », termina son compagnon. « Un autre type s'est ramené, un sorcier de Norvège, il vit avec Théo même si je ne sais pas trop si ces deux là sont en couple ou juste en colocation. En tout cas une chose est sûre, ils sont vraiment très proches… Mais j'ai du mal à imaginer Théo homosexuel, je ne sais pas pourquoi… »

'_J'ai surtout du mal à l'imaginer avec ce laideron des fjords…'_, ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Harry sourit et se blottit contre son amour. Ainsi ce n'était rien de plus qu'une fierté légèrement froissée, rien de bien grave… Draco n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien !

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Erik parvint au Manoir, il s'aperçut avec stupéfaction que le jardin avait été complètement débroussaillé et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent davantage en remarquant Théodore affairé à planter des légumes dans un petit coin aménagé en potager.

« - Théo ?? Mais que fais-tu dehors à deux heures du matin ?! Tu vas prendre froid !»

L'intéressé se retourna, un timide sourire aux lèvres.

« - Erik… »

« - Oh Théo ! Tu es sorti de la maison ! Et c'est toi qui as fait tout ça ?! Tu vas mieux alors ? », s'enquit le blond en retirant sa cape pour la poser sur les épaules de son compagnon.

Le jeune Nott se releva et s'essuya rapidement les mais sur un vieux chiffon avant d'aller enlacer tendrement son amant.

« - Je crois que oui… », murmura-t-il dans son cou. « Ce matin, quand tu es parti, je me suis dit que j'étais vraiment ingrat de passer mes journées affalé sur le canapé alors que tu travailles d'arrache-pied pour nous. Oh, ne proteste pas, je suis parfaitement conscient que nous ne pourrons pas vivre sur nos seules économies éternellement ! Du coup j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et dans l'après-midi je suis allé dans le jardin. J'avais juste l'intention de défricher un peu pour commencer, mais je ne sais pas… Je me suis pris de passion pour ce jardin alors je n'ai pas arrêté finalement ! »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le ventre de Théodore se mit à protester faiblement.

« - Et tu en as même oublié de manger… », nota Erik amusé. « Je suis content que tu te sois trouvé une occupation mon cœur, je savais bien que l'Angleterre te ferait du bien quelque part. Et si le jardinage te passionne autant, peut-être pourras-tu essayer de t'orienter dans cette voie pour trouver un petit boulot, même temporaire ? »

L'ancien Serpentard resserra son étreinte autour du Norvégien.

« - Je crois que si c'est pour m'occuper de jardin, je serais capable de sortir. Mais je ne veux pas travailler pour des gens que je connais ! »

« - Cela va de soi chéri, ne t'en fais pas, je vais mettre une petite annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier et je filtrerai les réponses d'accord ? », proposa aimablement le blond.

Les yeux du jeune Nott se mirent à briller et il posa légèrement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant en un chaste baiser.

« - Merci Erik… Et peut-être que… »

« - Oui ? »

« - Peut-être que je pourrais faire des études de botaniques en même temps ? Par correspondance… », avança-t-il en rougissant.

« - Mais c'est une excellente idée ! Décidément les plantes te font un bien fou ! Je suis si heureux de te voir reprendre du poil de la bête ! »

Théodore sourit plus largement et répondit :

« - Tout ça c'est surtout grâce à toi, tu es vraiment patient avec moi… »

« - C'est parce que je t'aime Théo ! », répliqua joyeusement Erik.

Il sentit subitement son amant tressaillir et baisser humblement les paupières.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas », chuchota le Norvégien près de son oreille. « Je sais que tu n'arrives pas encore à le dire, mais je garde espoir ! »

Pas vraiment soulagé pour autant, Théodore esquissa néanmoins un tendre sourire et s'empara presque brutalement de ses lèvres en un baiser des plus passionnés.

« - On ne devrait pas aller manger plutôt ? », demanda Erik en riant.

« - Plus tard… », murmura son amant en l'attirant fébrilement à l'intérieur du Manoir.

Amusé mais cependant enchanté, Erik le suivit dans sa fougue et s'appliqua consciencieusement à lui faire visiter la voie lactée de part ses caresses torrides et ses baisers enflammés. Ils iraient manger, évidemment… Mais bien plus tard… Peut-être aux premières lueurs de l'aube…

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, Draco s'habilla élégamment et se coiffa avec un peu plus de soin qu'à l'accoutumée, si c'était possible. Harry l'observait joyeusement, admirant l'allure divine qu'arborait celui qui lui avait ravi son cœur. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier vert bouteille, ornée de délicats aspics argentés dont les yeux étaient représentés par de minuscules rubis. Sa lourde cape de velours vert foncé soulignait une démarche à la fois fière et souple, assurée et charmeuse.

« - Tu es drôlement beau tu sais… », dit-il en l'enlaçant.

Draco sourit et lui tendit une robe de sorcier en soie noire agrémentée de broderies dorées en forme de S.

« - Mets ça », lui dit-il simplement. « Enfin, si tu veux bien m'accompagner au Chemin de Traverse bien sûr ? Et voici la cape assortie ! »

Il fourra l'étoffe dans les mains de Harry qui ouvrait de grands yeux hébétés.

« - Eh bien quoi ?! », s'impatienta-t-il. « C'est pas toi qui voulais qu'on fasse plus de choses ensemble ? »

Le jeune Potter sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et se jeta fougueusement dans les bras du blond.

« - Hey ! », protesta celui-ci. « Arrête ça ! Tu vas froisser ma cape ! »

« - Draco, je suis si heureux ! Je suis parfaitement conscient de l'effort que tu fais mon amour, et je t'en suis très reconnaissant ! »

Draco grimaça imperceptiblement.

« - N'exagérons rien », rétorqua-t-il. « J'ai un dossier à remettre à Daph'. Alors vu la scène que tu m'as faite l'autre jour, je me suis dit que cette fois tu pourrais m'accompagner. Mais ce ne sera pas systématique non plus ! »

Harry conserva un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres et haussa les épaules d'un air amusé.

« - Tu peux trouver toutes les excuses que tu veux Draco, au fond je sais que tu veux bien faire. Je vais m'habiller ! »

« - Ouais, on se rejoint à la cheminée, il y a un pot de poudre derrière le portrait de Père… »

'_Tss'_, pensa le blond en secouant la tête. _'Des fois je me demande s'il ne se drogue pas… Toute cette joie et cet optimisme, c'est pas naturel…'_

oOoOoOo

« - Harry ! », s'exclama Seamus lorsque le couple pénétra dans leur demeure. « Ca fait longtemps ! »

« - Bonjour Seamus », répondit Harry avec le même air terriblement joyeux qu'il arborait depuis que Draco lui avait proposé de venir avec lui.

D'ailleurs, le jeune Malfoy salua rapidement le jeune Finnigan avant d'embrasser galamment la main de Daphnée.

« - Comment va la plus belle ? », s'enquit-il en lui tendant le dossier.

« - Ah ! Les listes des fournisseurs d'étagères ! Merci Drake, tu es un ange ! »

« - C'est ce que je me tue à lui répéter ! », annonça amoureusement Harry, désireux de jouer au maximum la carte du couple Malfoy-Potter.

Pour une fois qu'il avait l'occasion de s'afficher publiquement avec celui qu'il aimait…

Cependant, Daphnée et Draco réagirent en arborant le même sourire légèrement crispé. Harry rosit, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal, mais Seamus le prit par l'épaule en feignant de lui montrer leur nouvelle collection d'assiettes en porcelaine.

« - Cherche pas… », chuchota-t-il à son oreille. « Moi aussi ça m'a fait bizarre au début, mais quand Draco et Daphnée parlent décoration d'intérieur, il est absolument interdit de s'en mêler ! »

Harry gloussa devant la mine blasée de l'Irlandais.

« - Je ne savais pas que Draco s'intéressait à la décoration. », nota-t-il cependant.

« - Ah bon ? », s'étonna Seamus. « Quand il vient ici, il n'arrête pas d'en parler. Il a une multitude d'idées et pleins de projets ne serait-ce que pour mon futur bureau. Mais bon, il n'en parle pour ainsi dire qu'avec Daphnée. Même moi je n'ai pas mon mot à dire alors que c'est mon propre bureau ! »

Le jeune Potter rit poliment mais se sentit un peu attristé par cette révélation. Après l'histoire de Théodore, il s'était rendu compte que les amis comptaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé pour Draco ; et maintenant il découvrait une nouvelle et grande complicité entre l'épouse de l'Irlandais et lui. Et leur couple alors ? Que partageait donc Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ?

Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de se laisser aller à ressasser ses malheurs, l'héritier Malfoy le prit par la main et l'attira vers lui.

« - Bon, j'aurais aimé rester davantage mais j'ai promis une petite promenade à Harry ! », dit-il comme si c'était une habitude naturelle.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour effacer les mauvaises pensées du brun et pour qu'il gratifiât son compagnon d'un regard brillant et amoureux. Il ne perçut donc pas le regard surpris que leur lança Seamus.

« - Et où allez-vous ? », demanda la jeune femme.

« - Oh juste faire quelques pas sur le Chemin de Traverse. », assura Draco.

« - Ne vous attardez pas trop, il va bientôt pleuvoir », leur conseilla l'Irlandais.

« - Oui papa, ne t'en fais pas ! », répondit Harry, amusé. « A une prochaine fois sans doute ! »

« - Passez une bonne journée ! »

Le couple prit congé et s'avança tranquillement dans la ruelle la plus populaire chez les Sorciers d'Angleterre. Harry avait bien du mal à cacher sa joie, et tout à son bonheur, il ne se remarqua pas les regards furtifs que Draco jetait discrètement de tous côtés…

oOoOoOo  
à suivre  
oOoOoOo

Héhé, voici donc le chapitre deux :) Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose de captivant, mais bon il faut bien poser les bases. Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Mystère, mystère ;)

Allez, nous nous revoyons au prochain chapitre… Peut-être… ;) (délai indéterminé, comme d'habitude)

**Otisïana M.**


	3. Brutale confrontation

**Titre :** Les Liens du Coeur

**Auteur :** Otisïana Malfoy

**Date : **25/01/2008

**Genre :** Romance

**Rating :** M (yaoi, shônen ai, déconseillés aux homophobes et interdit aux moins de 16 ans pour cause de lemon)

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, seule l'histoire est à moi (et Erik Leifsen).

**Pairing :** Théodore x OC, Draco x Harry, Draco x Théodore

_Dans cette fic, l'histoire se passe 8 ans après Poudlard, les forces du "bien" ont vaincu Voldemort et bla bla bla... Draco a purgé 5 ans de prison et Théodore 3. Depuis, ils se sont reconstruit une vie mais Théodore a coupé tout contact avec ses anciens amis depuis la fin de leur septième année. Je ne tiens pas compte des volumes 6 et 7._

oOoOoOo  
Ch3 : Brutale confrontation  
oOoOoOo

Lorsque Théodore émergea de son lourd sommeil réparateur, son premier réflexe fut de refermer les paupières et de se blottir encore davantage entre les bras chauds et rassurants qui l'entouraient. Malheureusement pour lui, le propriétaire des bras en question avait noté son réveil et commença à faire glisser ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale de son amant, jusqu'à la cambrure des reins.

« - Nhhnnn Erik, arrête… », protesta le jeune Nott en se tortillant sous l'effet légèrement chatouilleux.

« - Il est midi passé mon amour », répondit le nordique. « Det er på tide å stå opp ! _(il est temps de se lever)_ ».

En guise de réponse, Théodore grommela un semblant de '_pas envie – 'core sommeil'_ qui suscita un petit gloussement de la part de son compagnon. Ce dernier se détacha légèrement du corps de son petit-ami et se laissa glisser contre son corps, jusqu'à ce que leurs deux visages se retrouvent à la même hauteur.

« - Sois raisonnable, chaton… », susurra-t-il en embrassant les paupières lourdes de sommeil qui lui faisaient face. « Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas supporté ma forme olympique cette nuit ? », ricana-t-il.

La plaisanterie toucha au but car le jeune Nott ouvrit brusquement les yeux et lui jeta un regard mi-choqué, mi-offensé.

« - Dis tout de suite que je ne tiens pas la route ! », dit-il en simulant un air boudeur.

Erik lui sourit largement et entreprit d'embrasser une épaule nue.

« - Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, vu comme tu en redemandais… », murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

L'ancien Serpentard rougit légèrement et baissa les paupières, ses longs cils recourbés créant de délicates ombres.

« - Tu es magnifique chéri. », chuchota tendrement le blond.

Il se remit à embrasser et mordiller son épaule tout en ajoutant le plus sérieusement du monde :

« - J'adore ta peau tu sais ? Elle est si blanche, si délicate… A chaque fois j'ai l'impression de me transformer en chat et de me délecter d'une soucoupe de lait à la crème… »

Théodore ne put s'empêcher de glousser devant la singularité de la comparaison, puis il releva la tête du Norvégien et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

« - Tu me surprendras toujours… Bon alors, maintenant que tu m'as cruellement arraché des bras de Morphée, je suppose que tu as prévu quelque chose ? »

« - Quelle mauvaise foi ! Tu étais déjà réveillé ! », se moqua Erik. « Cela dit, tu n'as pas tort skatten min _(mon trésor)_, j'ai effectivement une idée derrière la tête… »

Il lui embrassa délicatement le bout du nez et poursuivit en lui caressant la hanche :

« - J'ai pensé que nous pourrions peut-être faire un petit tour en ville, histoire de chercher des livres sur la botanique et peut-être quelques graines pour que tu puisses te faire la main. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« - Allez en ville ? », répéta Théodore en se raidissant imperceptiblement. « Mais… »

« - Un jour ou l'autre il faudra bien que tu sortes, tu sais ? Et puis, tu avais l'air d'aller mieux hier soir, alors pourquoi ne pas continuer dans cette voie ? »

« - Mais… Et le manoir ? Il y a encore pleins de trous partout et nous dormons toujours sur le tapis du salon ! »

« - Bah il est plutôt confortable pour un tapis ! », répliqua Erik en riant. « Chéri, c'est mon unique jour de congé de la semaine, alors j'aimerais le passer avec toi ! Je n'ai pas envie d'aller faire les courses tout seul cette fois, tu comprends mon cœur ? Nous pourrions reporter les réparations à lundi prochain ? Et tu pourrais même avancer un peu pendant la semaine, enfin si tu t'en sens capable… »

Durant son argumentation, la main du blond s'était mise à caresser avec encore plus d'insistance la hanche de Théodore, et s'égarait à présent sur le galbe ferme de ses fesses, glissant même de temps à autre le long d'une rainure frémissante. Le jeune Nott peinait de plus en plus à se concentrer, surtout qu'avec de telles attentions, sa grande forme matinale était loin de diminuer.

« - Hum Erik… Je… »

« - Allez, dis-moi que tu es d'accord… S'il te plait… », murmura son amant en lui léchant amoureusement les lèvres.

« - C'est… Déloyal ! Hmm… », soupira Théodore en essayant d'avancer le bassin pour plaquer sa virilité exacerbée contre celle de son compagnon.

Cependant, ce dernier ne se laissait pas faire et se maintenait sciemment à bonne distance des avances plus qu'évidentes du châtain.

« - Je te promets que si on croise une de tes anciennes connaissances, je resterais auprès de toi et nous abrègerons le plus vite possible cette éventuelle entrevue. Chéri, je sais que tu es prêt ! Mon petit oiseau blessé, ta fierté est ta meilleure arme, je le sais ! »

« - Arrête de parler ! », supplia l'ancien Serpentard. « Je viendrais avec toi, mais pas trop longtemps ! Promis ! Maintenant, fais-moi plaisir, veux-tu ? Je t'en prie… Touche-moi… Caresse-moi… »

Les petits gémissements plaintifs de Théodore eurent bien vite raison du stoïcisme difficilement contrôlé du jeune Leifsen. D'un geste vif, il plaqua son petit-ami sur le dos et recouvrit son corps du sien.

« - Vos désirs sont des ordres… », souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Sa dernière parcelle de raison s'envola aussitôt, et dans un mouvement affamé, il s'empara de sa bouche affolante…

oOoOoOo

Sur la place principale du Chemin de Traverse, assis autour d'une table en terrasse, Harry et Draco sirotait paisiblement leurs jus de citrouille en regardant vaguement la foule en mouvement qui déambulait autour d'eux.

« - Il y en a du monde aujourd'hui », remarqua le jeune Potter espérant ainsi briser le silence qui s'était installé entre son compagnon et lui.

« - Hmm moui », répondit distraitement le blond.

« - C'est lundi aujourd'hui, la plupart des Sorciers travaillent pourtant… », poursuivit Harry.

Draco haussa les épaules et répliqua simplement :

« - Et nous alors ? Je ne crois pas que nous sommes les seuls à être en congés cette semaine… »

« - C'est vrai… C'est notre dernière semaine d'ailleurs. Ensuite, il faudra retourner travailler… »

L'ancien Gryffondor soupira profondément à cette idée. Après la guerre, il avait finalement abandonné l'idée de devenir Auror. A la surprise générale, il s'était inscrit à une formation dans l'administration et travaillait à présent comme secrétaire de direction au Ministère de la Magie. Seule Hermione l'avait compris et soutenu dans sa décision… Elle seule n'avait pas besoin qu'Harry lui fasse un dessin pour comprendre que la guerre l'avait plus meurtri qu'il ne le laissait paraître, et que lui aussi avait le droit d'aspirer au calme d'une vie sans accrocs ni poussées d'adrénaline inutiles.

Draco, quant à lui, possédait bien évidemment l'immense fortune des Malfoy, et c'était d'ailleurs lui qui subvenait au plus gros des dépenses du couple. Naturellement, l'argent appelant l'argent, il était également propriétaire d'une chaîne d'usines de fabrication de divers philtres et potions destinés à approvisionner toute une multitude d'hôpitaux en Angleterre et parfois même à l'étranger.

Harry coula un regard vers son petit-ami qui continuait à boire son verre, l'air totalement concentré et les yeux rivés sur la population sorcière qui continuait d'aller et venir le long du Chemin de Traverse.

« - Euh chéri… Tu attends quelqu'un ? »

Draco tourna brusquement la tête vers son compagnon.

« - Ah euh non, non… Je… Je pensais à un dossier en cours concernant l'importation de… de venin de cobra ! »

« - Oh… », répondit Harry. « Tu as des soucis au travail ? »

« - Non, non ! », s'empressa de répliquer le blond. « Je me prépare juste mentalement à retravailler la semaine prochaine ! »

Le jeune Potter sourit tendrement. Il connaissait l'amour de Draco pour les potions et pour son métier. Chaque matin, il semblait si heureux de s'y rendre qu'il en oubliait parfois de l'embrasser ! Mais n'était-ce pas là une preuve de sa grande conscience professionnelle ?...

Le silence menaçait de s'enraciner de nouveau lorsque Harry lâcha une exclamation étouffée :

« - Ca alors ! Il y a un type là bas, on aurait dit ton frère ! »

« - Je n'ai pas de frère », répondit simplement Draco.

« - Je sais bien… De toute façon il est accompagné alors tu ne risques rien. », affirma le brun en souriant, même s'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le genre de son amant d'être jaloux sans véritables raisons. « Il a l'air mignon en plus son copain, quoiqu'il est tellement pâle qu'à mon avis ça fait bien longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu le soleil… C'est pire que toi ! »

Le jeune Malfoy finit par tourner la tête dans la direction du regard de son petit-ami, plus par réflexe que par réelle curiosité. Il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre… Il avait donc enfin eu le courage de sortir !

« - Théo… », murmura-t-il en essayant de réguler ses pulsations cardiaques.

« - Théo ? Comme Théodore Nott ?! C'est lui là ?! Eh bien je ne me souviens absolument pas de lui en tout cas, il ne me rappelle rien ! D'ailleurs… »

Ignorant le babillage de Harry, Draco se leva brusquement et se dirigea directement à leur rencontre.

oOoOoOo

Le bras de son amant l'enlaçant de manière protectrice autour de la taille, Théodore Nott lisait les différentes enseignes du Chemin de Traverse. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier noire, sans aucun ornement, et d'une cape de la même couleur. Ses longs cheveux châtain foncés étaient liés en une queue-de-cheval retenue par un simple élastique bleu foncé. A ses côté, Erik Leifsen lissait de sa main libre le bas d'une robe de sorcier bleue nuit estampillée d'un drapeau de la Norvège au niveau du torse. Il portait les cheveux courts mais une noisette de gel redressait la petite frange vers le haut.

Draco le trouvait tout simplement ridicule tandis que Harry songeait à proposer ce type de coiffure à son petit-ami…

Le jeune Malfoy s'arrêta net, à quelques pas du couple, manquant de se faire rentrer dedans par son compagnon qui l'avait suivi.

« - Hey Drake, préviens quand tu t'arrêtes ! », lança Harry.

Mais le blond ne l'écoutait pas, figé devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Erik s'était tourné face à Théodore et avait délicatement pris son visage en coupe avant de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« - Ah ben si tu avais encore des doutes, il est clair que ces deux-là sont ensemble », annonça inutilement Harry avec un petit sourire malicieux. « Ils ont l'air vraiment amoureux, c'est trop mignon ! », ajouta-t-il en serrant avec émotion la main de Draco dans la sienne.

Cependant, le jeune Malfoy semblait loin de partager son avis. Il observait les deux amants d'un air à la fois surpris, perplexe et incrédule.

« - Théo, si fragile Théo… », murmura-t-il d'une voix tellement basse que Harry ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait.

« - Quoi ? J'ai rien entendu, tu peux répéter s'il te plait ? », demanda le brun.

Mais déjà, Draco se sentit envahi par un souvenir lointain, très vieux et probablement anodin, perdu dans les méandres de sa mémoire.

oO Flash-back Oo

_« - Hey Draco, regarde un peu la petite Daphnée ! Elle s'accroche mine de rien ! Ca doit faire la sixième fois qu'elle tente sa chance avec Nott et qu'il l'envoie sur les roses… »_

_Draco lança un petit sourire narquois à Pansy et tourna la tête vers leurs deux camarades de cinquième année. Le spectacle lui parut des plus amusants : la jeune blonde se tordait les mains de désespoir, les yeux remplis de larmes, tandis que l'homme de ses rêves la toisait froidement et lui enjoignait sèchement de chercher une autre cible._

_Ce fut alors que Daphnée eut un geste pour le moins incongru : tandis que Théodore se préparait à prendre congé, elle se jeta fébrilement à son cou et colla violemment sa bouche sur la sienne. Passablement choqué, le châtain aux yeux de cuivre ne réagit pas immédiatement et chuta bien peu esthétiquement sur le sol, entraînant la jeune fille avec lui._

_« - Théo, je t'aime ! », s'exclamait Daphnée en s'agrippant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, suscitant des éclats de rire presque hystériques de la part de Pansy._

_« - Mais arrête ! Tu es complètement cinglée ma parole ! », s'insurgeait le jeune Nott en bataillant pour se débarrasser de la sangsue humaine, littéralement rouge de honte mais néanmoins soulagé de ne se trouver qu'en petit comité restreint._

_Dans leur semblant de lutte, le haut de l'uniforme de Théodore se déchira, laissant apparaître un cou gracile et une épaule d'un blanc laiteux rattachée par une fine clavicule. La pâleur de sa peau contrastait de manière flagrante avec le tissu noir de sa robe de sorcier, et les lumières tamisées de leur salle commune agrémentaient son corps apparent de légers reflets nacrés. Bien que le Serpentard soit résolument masculin, Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemblait en cet instant à une délicate sculpture de porcelaine, ciselé par un artisan des plus consciencieux._

_Et lorsque que le visage de Théodore se tourna légèrement dans sa direction, l'éclat singulier de ses iris orangés à peine ombrés par les longs cils recourbés le conforta dans son idée._

_Une poupée de porcelaine. Irréelle, délicate et fragile._

_Si fragile…_

oO Fin du flash-back Oo

« - Draco ? Youhou Draco ? La Terre appelle Draco ! »

« - Hein ? Quoi ? »

Le jeune Malfoy sursauta et regarda son compagnon d'un air un peu perdu. Le jeune Potter le gratifia d'un sourire engageant et expliqua :

« - Eh bien, j'ignore à quoi tu pensais mais ça devait être captivant ! »

Le blond esquissa un rictus un peu triste et répondit :

« - En effet… C'était un vieux souvenir… De Poudlard… Avant la guerre et tout ça… »

Le cœur de Harry se serra. Lui aussi connaissait bien cette sensation, même s'il n'avait toutefois pas connu les horreurs d'Azkaban. D'habitude, Draco ne parlait jamais de cette période, ni de celle de Poudlard, en tout cas avec lui… Le brun songea que le retour de Théodore avait probablement du réveiller de bien pénibles souvenirs. Compatissant, il enlaçant gentiment son amour et posa ses lèvres dans son cou.

« - Je suis là chéri, tu n'as rien à craindre… »

Draco s'abandonna quelques instants à la douce étreinte puis le repoussa brusquement.

« - Mais où sont-ils passés ! », s'exclama-t-il.

« - Théodore Nott et le blond ? Pendant que tu étais plongé dans le passé, ils ont continué leur chemin », répondit Harry.

« - Vers où sont-ils allés ?! »

« - Euh… Il me semble qu'ils sont entrés dans cette boutique », indiqua le brun en désignant un magasin de plantes et autres décoctions magiques.

Sans perdre une minute de plus, Draco s'y engouffra vivement, Harry sur les talons. A peine furent-ils entrés qu'une forte odeur végétale et chimique leur emplit les poumons et l'ancien Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de tousser et de se racler la gorge. Les rares clients présents dirigèrent tous leurs regards dans sa direction, et parmi eux, Théodore et Erik.

« - Pas de panique mon ange », murmura doucement le jeune Leifsen en serrant son compagnon contre lui.

Ce dernier avait tout d'abord considéré le couple avec effroi avant de concentrer un regard dur et débordant de rancune sur le sauveur du monde sorcier. La haine qu'il semblait éprouver à son égard était tellement palpable que les clients - en majorité des personnes âgées ou des mères de familles - préférèrent sortir, de peur de voir éclater un esclandre.

« - Harry Potter… », siffla Théodore en plongeant ses yeux de cuivre dans les émeraudes perplexes du brun.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? », demanda-t-il froidement, conscient de l'agressivité difficilement contenue de son interlocuteur.

Il avait nettement l'impression que l'ancien Serpentard lui reprochait d'avoir vaincu celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom, et par la même occasion, toutes ses années de prison.

« - Oh, le célèbre Harry Potter ! », nota Erik avant de froncer les sourcils et de resserrer son étreinte autour de son amant.

« - Théo… », se contenta de murmurer Draco, ému par le mélange de souffrance et de colère qu'il sentait provenir de son ancien camarade d'école.

« - Messieurs, si vous voulez vous battre, je vous prierais de sortir de mon échoppe ! », supplia le propriétaire des lieux, de plus en plus inquiet pour son établissement.

« - Ca va aller », le rassura Erik. « Chéri, calme-toi je t'en prie », chuchota-t-il en lui déposant de petits baisers apaisants le long de sa joue.

Les traits du jeune Nott se détendirent alors et il jeta un regard méprisant au brun.

« - Tu as raison… Il n'en vaut pas la peine ! », lâcha-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

« - Théo, je sais ce que tu ressens ! », plaida Draco. « Mais c'était la guerre, nous avons tous soufferts ! Même Harry ! »

'_Même Harry'_, grommela le susnommé en son fort intérieur… _'C'est quand même moi qui ai tué Voldemort !'_

Le jeune Malfoy crut que son cœur se glacer lorsque le châtain le gratifia d'un regard tout aussi dédaigneux.

« - Certains plus que d'autres ! », lui cracha-t-il avec hargne.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?! », s'enflamma Draco, ses iris gris-perle virant à l'orage.

« - Tu as toujours su où étaient tes intérêts, n'est-ce pas ? », tonna le châtain avec une telle douleur dans la voix que le jeune Potter se sentit vaciller.

« - J'ai pris deux ans de plus que toi ! », rétorqua l'héritier Malfoy.

« - Mais tu n'étais pas seul… Tu avais le professeur Snape et Blaise… Et tes parents ! Et tous ceux qui ont survécu ! »

Draco resta figé devant le regard vide de Théodore, et celui-ci poursuivit d'une voix étranglée :

« - Crabbes, Goyle et moi, nous n'étions rien à leurs yeux, et il n'y avait plus de place dans la prison. Alors ils nous ont mis dans une espèce d'encart spécialisé, réservé aux détraqués sexuels en tout genre… Heureusement que Grégory et Vincent leur faisaient trop peur sinon je n'aurais pas donné cher de mon corps… Et au bout d'un an ils nous ont transféré dans une autre prison en Norvège, histoire de faire de la place. Ils nous ont séparé, chacun dans un coin différent, et nous étions seuls, au milieu de gens dont nous ne parlions même pas la langue ! Je ne les ai revu que le jour de notre sortie… »

Il leva doucement les yeux et ébaucha un sourire amer.

« - Je te laisse imaginer comment sont traités les prisonniers étrangers par les autres détenus et parfois même par les gardiens… C'est à peine si j'arrivais à obtenir de quoi survivre jusqu'au lendemain ! Et quand je suis sorti, j'étais complètement perdu. J'avais beau avoir mon héritage bien au chaud dans un coffre, je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire, je n'avais nulle part où aller… J'ai traîné d'hôtels miteux en hôtels miteux, histoire de ne pas tout dépenser trop vite, cherchant sans fin quelque chose qui pourrait me redonner envie de vivre, un nouveau but, un nouvel espoir. Mais il n'y a rien au bout du tunnel Draco, il n'y a rien ni personne quand tu t'enfonces dans la spirale vers l'enfer… »

Les larmes ruisselaient à présent sur les joues de Théodore. Erik le serrait très fort dans ses bras, dans un réconfort silencieux qui permettait visiblement à l'ancien Serpentard de tenir le coup. Harry lui-même commençait à se sentir extrêmement mal et l'aise. Il observait tour à tour les trois hommes et se sentit presque coupable d'avoir donné la victoire aux forces du bien ! Il savait que Draco avait souffert en prison, ce dernier faisant d'ailleurs encore des cauchemars de temps en temps, mais le récit de Théodore le confronta à la réalité : trop de jeunes adolescents eurent à subir un tel calvaire. Ils n'étaient même pas encore adultes !

« - Tu as vidé ton sac ? »

La voix de Draco avait claqué, dure et froide, si fidèle à lui-même. Le jeune Nott hocha la tête.

« - Ca n'effacera pas le passé, mais quelque part je suis sûr que ça te fait du bien mon ange… », murmura Erik tendrement.

« - Je veux partir ! », se contenta de répliquer Théodore, le visage baigné de larmes.

« - On y va chéri, ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller… », chuchota le Norvégien en l'entraînant à sa suite. « Je reviendrais un soir de la semaine chercher la commande ! », lança-t-il au commerçant qui s'était prudemment replié derrière son comptoir.

Les deux amants se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers la sortie, sans un regard en arrière, quand soudain, la voix du jeune Malfoy se fit entendre :

« - Combien de temps vas-tu fuir, Théodore Nott ? »

L'intéressé se raidit et s'agrippa encore davantage à son petit-ami. Il ne répondit pas et le couple sortit de la boutique. Draco tenta de leur emboîter le pas mais Harry le retint fermement.

« - Laisse-les partir… », murmura-t-il d'une voix éraillée. « Laisse-les partir… »

Le blond ferma les yeux et soupira profondément. Il ignorait ce qui lui causait le plus de mal : la souffrance désespérée de Théodore, ou sa propre souffrance à nouveau déterrée ? Il jeta un bref regard à la porte du magasin et se jura en son for intérieur qu'il n'allait pas l'abandonner ainsi. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il ressentait le besoin de l'aider, d'effacer les sillons d'amertume qui souillaient son beau visage et déchiraient son âme…

Un jour, Théodore réapprendrait à vivre…

oOoOoOo

à suivre

oOoOoOo

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents mais je pense que ce n'est pas plus mal de l'arrêter là… J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déprimés :) Merci de m'avoir lu et à la prochaine (délai indéterminé)

**Otisïana M.**


End file.
